Aishiteru my Tokyo
by Chinaaru13
Summary: A little girl runs away and ends up on Japan and China's doorstep! What will happen and why did this little girl run away? Rated T to be safe, rating may change later. I suck at summaries. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was walking around this beautiful mountain, I did not recognize where I was. I am so confused, where am I? I questioned myself. "Tokyo! There you are! Dad and I have been looking for you everywhere aru!" I turned around and saw... I jolted awake from my dream. I sighed and put my head back down on my pillow. "Why have I been getting these strange dreams?" I asked no one. Only dead silence filled the air, I sighed again and got up. I shivered as the cold air hit me hard. I looked outside, it was snowing outside. Those white snowflakes were so unique and so free. I almost felt envious; I laughed to myself "Jealous of a snowflake?" I shivered again and pulled my thin black pants on over my hips. I looked down and sighed. They were so torn up hardly recognizable and I was outgrowing them once again. I sighed irritably but kept my cool. I couldn't let my daddy know I was awake. I pulled my red long sleeved t shirt which was two sizes too small. I pulled on my sweater that was several sizes too small. I finally put on my necklace that was my mommy's. Mommy… I felt tears well up in my eyes. I hastily wiped them away. "No, I promised mommy I would not cry. That I would be strong for her." I yelled at myself. I straightened up.

I need more thread and fabric to sow my clothing. Of course I didn't want to wake up daddy, he'd punish me if he had figured out I was going out so late. I quietly went down the steps. The floorboard creaked in protest. I grimaced and prayed to whoever was up above to not let daddy hear me. "And just where do you think you are going?" I squeaked and whipped around just to come face to face with the man that I cannot stand. "I was... uh…" I couldn't think of an answer. He hit me hard across the face hard. I held in my tears and yelp. He saw I was not reacting so he punched me hard in the stomach and ribs. That caused me to yelp in pain and fall down the rest of the steps. I got up as quickly as I could. He was rushing down the steps carrying a two by six in his hands. I tried to escape but he caught me and hit me with the two by six. I could feel my ribs crack and my head was swirling.

WHACK

He hit me hard in the head and slapped me in the face. I yelped, and I kicked him hard in the shins, despite in the terrible pain I was in. He yelled "You little bitch!" I wiggled out of his grasp and out of nowhere a boost of adrenaline coursed through my veins and I began to run. He was coming after me screaming "You little bitch! You will pay!" I ran faster determined to get away from him. I found a little place for me to hide in an abandoned subway car and I scrambled to get underneath it. I shivered, I forgot it was snowing out, and there is a blizzard coming. I heard daddy approaching the abandoned subway car. I held my breath. He called "where are you little one?' He said sweetly, too sweetly, it was an act. I somehow did not fall for it like I usually do. After some time I heard his footsteps fade away. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I suddenly felt like I was being watched. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I ran away from him, from my home. After a while of walking I began to get very cold. I was panting and shivering. I stumbled around my stomach is horrible cramps and begging to be fed. I saw a light. I ran towards it and lost my footing and tripped. I yelped in pain and tried to get up. I screamed in pain and saw that my leg and foot were broken. I'm going to die out here! I thought to myself hysterically. I felt sleepy all of the sudden. "Sleep my dear one." A sweet voice called out to me. So I did closing my eyes into a very deep sleep.

Little did I know my life would never be the same again.

This is my first story so be nice


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Two reviews thank you all so very much 3. Please R & R and tell your friends about it!**

**Chapter 2**

I sighed at the paperwork around me. "Ayiah so much to do, so little time aru." I muttered to myself. A knock on the door and a tentative "China-san?" I smiled and said "Come in Kiku aru.." Kiku also known as Japan was standing at the door. "China-san.. would it be possible to take a break? Just for a while?" Kiku asked silently begging. I sighed "But Kiku look how much-" I looked at him and he pouted. I melted and gave in "Oh fine, you know I can't resist that face aru." He smiled softly "I do use it to my advantage China-san." I had to chuckle at that. "Indeed you do aru." I pecked his lips. He smiled and guided me to the kitchen. "Sit China-san, I am going to cook you dinner." I was about to protest but then he gave me a look that said "Don't even try to protest." I sighed and sat down. In minutes there was fried rice, dumplings and tea. I smiled "Japan you are so good to me aru." He smiled and put his arms around me, a rare showing of affection "aishiteru China-san." He said. I smiled "Wo ye ai ni Japan." He kissed me gently. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. He groaned and ran his fingers through my hair. After a few minutes we both needed air and so we pulled away. I had the sudden urge to check the door. "Kiku call me strange but I have to sudden urge to check the front door aru." He looked at me." No China-san you are not strange I felt that same urge as well." I walked to the front door and peered outside nothing was there. I shrugged and was about to shut the door when I heard a whimper. I looked down and nearly jumped ten feet into the air.

It was a little girl, she looked about three years old pale skin. I gasped when I saw the blood on her face. She was badly injured. "Kiku! Get over here!" He ran to the door and gasped. "China what is a child doing out here?" I shrugged and looked down at her, she was shivering and whimpering. "We need to get her inside now aru." I said. Japan looked hesitant. I sighed and said softly "Japan she'll die if we don't do something aru. Beside you and me always wanted kids aru. Now is our chance aru." He sighed "You know I can't say no to you China." I smiled gleefully. He picked her up gently and gasped. "China she is so thin, and light." I grimaced. "I need to check her for further injuries she looks in bad condition aru." He nodded and carried her inside the house, I trailed in behind him closing the door and locking it.

"Where should I put her China?" He asked. I pointed to the couch. He nodded and set her down gently. "Can you get my medical kit aru? You know where it is aru." He ran to get the medical kit and came back. I checked her vitals, she had a pulse, barely but it was there. Japan sat down next to me."I can check any other places for damage China-san." I nodded and he went to work. I sighed in relief "Thank God we got her in time; if she would've been out there much longer she would've died." Japan said. I sighed. Japan suddenly gasped. "Japan? What's wrong aru?" I turned to him. "C-C-China look!" I turned and gasped nearly fainting. She had cuts all over her body, bruises that were nearly black and blue others yellow. The cuts were very deep they look recent. "Japan I need you to get bandages and bandage her up now aru. She has some broken ribs so we need to fix them, we need to clean the blood and stitch her head aru." He nodded. "What do you suppose the weapon or weapons of use were China-san?" He asked as he gently wrapped bandages around her body. "I believe a two by six piece of wood or brick, fists, knives, starvation. I believe someone was abusing her." He gasped and his eyes turned hard, he grits his teeth angrily."Why would someone want to do that to her China? She is so young and full of life!" He practically yelled. I shushed him and said calmly."I have no idea aru, but you need to calm yourself Japan, the last thing we need is to get the girl scared and run away aru." He sighed and took some deep breaths. When he looked relaxed enough I went back to stitching her head. He went back to wrapping her chest and stomach to fix the broken ribs. After an hour had past we were finally finished. "What do you suppose we do now China-san?" Japan asked. I thought about it. "I have no idea aru. I guess wait until she wakes up and figure it out from there aru." I said.


End file.
